ASADAE Simultaneous Moonset and Sunset
by AtherriusDKill1349
Summary: Sonic's possessed by the black chaos emerald. Now, he rules Mobotropolis with an iron hand and Sally's nothing but his personal toy. But Tails won't let that be. He'll save Sally, liberate his people and, if he can, save Sonic. Lemon, violence, Tailsally.


**Sorry for deleting the story. People in my surrounding read my text and let me know that my grammar was terrible. Now, I corrected my text, but I must let you know that as much as I'm good to create and realise good stories, with all due respects that I have to all the other writers of the site( I mean, I'm not so bad, am I ? ), I suck just as bad in the grammar departement. Take under consideration too that english is not my native language, but my second language. So, if you see any grammar mistakes that stick frequently out of this story, let me know. I apologize for all the problemes and please, pretty please, don't be to hard on me.**

Ownership and lawful info: This fanfic is a remix of another one that I really like but was apparently discontinue, so I decide to rewrite a new whole story, greatly base on the original one of Kefka, the Dark One a.k.a Metal Sonic and the characters of the fanfictioniste and drawer Lizsama, so the bottom line is that I've absolutely no credits for the base idea of the story and the original characters, except for every upgrades that I personally put in it and MY original characters. Here are the ownerships of the story:

Sonic the Hedgehog,

Miles "Tails" Prower,

Knuckles the Echidna,

Sally Acorn,

And every characters based on the Sonic's universe belong to SEGA, DIC entertainment and Sonic Team.

The original idea of this story and the character Alec belong to Kefka, the Dark One.

The Mobian version of Metal Sonic (made of flesh and blood) and some part of the story belong to Lizsama.

The character of Sonya is a mix of the Sonya of Kefka and Lizsama, so basically, she doesn't belonged to me either.

The new parts of the story, the original characters and the mix of the work of Kefka and Lizsama belong to me, AtherriusDKill.

WARNING: You must know that I'm one mad man, I'm surely one of the most sadistic, twisted, evil and lunatic maniac that holy Aurora has ever gived birth to. The following fanfic contents extreme violence, gore, sex, rape and swearing that all coming from the head of one vicious SOB, ME. So if you like god-awful stories like this one, good for you, if you don't, well read it at your risk and peril (I don't want any flames about how evil my characters are or how disgusting I am, 'CAUSE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT AND I WILL SEND YOU Emails FULL OF BULLSHIT IF YOU DARE TO DO SO. Constructive critics are welcomed.)

And here come the fanfic.

"**A sorcerer, a demon and an emerald" or ASADAE Simultaneous Moonset and Sunset.**

**Chapter 1 Deathly temptation**

The Great Unknown. . . .silent, deadly, yet somewhat exciting,

bold, adventurous . . . quiet today, strangely quiet. . . .

Ten Seconds. . . .

The Bristling dead trees begin to howl with the strange wind. . .

Nine Seconds . . . .

The Forces from an unknown origin is being felt by the fire ants . . .

Eight Seconds . . . .

The strange upcoming ear piercing zooms. . . .

Seven Seconds . . . .

The Rumbling pebbles slowly dance on the ground. . .

Six Seconds . . . . .

The winds howl louder. . .

Five Seconds . . . .

Creatures of Mobius scamper into a hiding place as this unknown

force comes. . .

Four Seconds . . . . .

A streaking Blue light slams past the plains heading toward a

mountain. . . .

Three Seconds . . . .

It Slows its pace to view its surroundings . . .Sonic gazes left

and right then smiles. . .

Two Seconds. . . . .

He finds his destination and blasted away toward it. . . .

1 Second . . . . .

The Sonic Boom Is heard. . . .

Sonic was now close from the mission destination he was assigned. Thought, this assignment wasn't pleasing him one bit. why? all because Sally had gave him that mission to get rid of him for the day. It's all because this god dawn skunk, Geoffrey St-John, always turning around Sal and trying to seduce her, to steal her from him, he was thinking. And again, during the day, he tried to steal her from him, making him starting a fight between them. That didn't please Sally one bit and get her angry at Sonic. She told him that her jealousy always pissed her off and that she was sick and tired of him doing that, so she gave him that mission to get him out of her fur. When he went out of Knothole, he was really angry, and now, he was just impatient to get this mission over with. Nicole had found earlier a strange energy signature in the Great Unknown and Sonic found the source of this signature in a dark cave dog into the closest mountain of the ruin that was once the Doomsday Device. The gloomy cave was so dark; Sonic could barely see farther then his nose. He took out is flashlight from his backpack and proceeded in searching in the energy source. "Man, I'm really running in circle, said Sonic to himself after minutes or so, how does Sal want me to find anything if I even can't even find my way out." He decided to get out of the cave, but something happened then. While searching a way out of the cave, he stepped on a weak floor and it collapsed under his weight, making him fall in a deep black hole. He hit the ground hard when he finally found an end to his fall, his body was hurting pretty bad, but luckily, his backpack had eased his landing. When he was finally able to get up, he found himself in a very dim lighted cave with strange deep purple, nearly black, crystals that cover every hitch of the walls.

- Way past cool, Sonic said sarcastically to himself, now how do I gonna get out of this creepy place.

- Ahhh, so finally you arrived.

This hissing voice surprised the hell out of Sonic, making him shivered to his bones by the very sound of the words that were pronounced.

- WHAT THE HELL, who said that, who's there?!?

- Heh, heh… look, just over there.

Sonic found the origin of the soft, still evilly, voice. It was coming from a part of the cave where a strange light, coming from who knew where, was making shined a black emerald set on a pedestal made of the same crystals of the cave.

- You know, I was waiting for you Sonic.

Sonic's eyes widened when he come to realize that the voice was coming from the emerald, he carefully began to come closer to it.

- How do know my name? Sonic asked, becoming more curious.

- Oh, but I know a lot of things, like I know you are the one who's gonna free me from my prison that I'm into.

Sonic slowly closed himself to the mystically attractive jewel.

- Are you a chaos emerald? Sonic asked just in front of the pedestal.

- We could say that, I'm the chaos emerald of darkness, but I have another name as well, all chaos emeralds does. I feel that you've been in contact with my other brothers and sisters, I feel their power in you, but you are not their, your mine you hear, mine. He said in deep dark voice.

- I don't like your speech, I belong to nobody.

- Indeed, you have infinite possibilities, you are destined to rule that people above, that people that not considering you for what you really worth. You and I are destined to bring order in this chaos with an iron fist.

- Sorry dark buddy, I'll not take part into your evil plan.

- Oh, I think you will.

At the moment where Sonic wanted to go back off from pedestal, he realized that he couldn't move, his feet's were sticked on the ground by a black substance that seems to move under him. Sonic began to panic; the black goop slowly began to climb along his legs and more Sonic tried to take the black thing off of him, more it spread itself on him.

- What are you doing to me!?! Stop it! Sonic yelled, squirming from all over his body.

- What I'm doing, I'm helping you to become what you're supposed to become so why, tell me, would I want to stop? That you like it or not, you're going to be the vessel of my freedom and the key of my vengeance. His sadistic laughs echoed itself over the screams of the hedgehog.

Sonic screamed in pain as the black substance continued to cover his body and giving him the sensation that it was burning his skin. It found an entrance, an orifice, it entered it and began to fill his bowels, sending spasm in the hedgehog. Sonic was scared, the spasms were becoming more and more intenced, making him fell on his knees and causing him to moan in pain… and pleasure. He was, at that point, so confused and disgusted of himself, this black thing was arousing him as smoothly as it was making his way to his head, twisting him in deep ecstasy.

- Can you feel it Sonic, can you feel the darkness, the drug that is covering you, improving you, making you stronger than everyone, making you feel better than anyone as ever make feel? Don't worry chosen one, I'll take good care of you, I'll show you the right path.

As Sonic was crawling to the emerald, two was in his mind. As the black drugs completely covered him, to the outside from within, two people were in his mind. Tails and Sally, the two that he loved more than anything. And as his hand closed itself to the black emerald, two words were coming from his mind Forgive me." In the great unknown, the ground was shaking, and without anyone knowing it, all hell had broken loose.

* * *

She was feeling bad, that was so obvious, just the look on her face's saying a thousand words, and with a hell of avreason. Sally had sent Sonic on a mission just to get rid of him. He's so much protective and jealous. Geoffrey was just talking to her, but he couldn't help himself to start a fight and make a fool out of himself. He is so fucking annoying sometime, she was thinking to herself. Well, at that moment, it was what she was thinking. After that episode, Sally felt that she should work outside of her hut, so she took Nicole and did just that. As she was working, she saw Geoffrey coming out of the forest and looking at her in some sort of a strange way; she didn't took care of it though. 

- You were there for a long time? Sally asked without stopping her work with Nicole.

- I was passing by, he said in a soft voice.

The skunk closed himself and sat beside Sally. As she was still working on Nicole, they talked of this and that and something occurred that Sally surely didn't predicted to happen.

- That was pretty idiotic from Sonic to do what did earlier, isn't it, said Geoffrey who, at this point, was really close to Sally; she had just begin to notice it.

- Yeah, I suppose so.

- I don't know what are you waiting for throwing this rubbish away; you deserve a lot more that.

Sally sigh by hearing that, she knew what was going on.

- We already talked about that Geo, I love Sonic. He is maybe a juvenile jealous annoying idiot, but he is my juvenile jealous annoying idiot.

- Come on doll, he's far from being worthy enough to your lover, I know someone who does though. He was now inches away from her face now, he was close, to close.

- Geoffrey, I'm not interres…ungh, she was cut-off short when Geoffrey boldly kissed her.

At this moment, her mind was running surely as fast as Sonic. She felt the skunk linking hungrily her lips. When he broke up the kiss, Geoffrey starts to stare at a pretty shock Sally who was looking at him with big wide eyes. What happen next… well let's just say that it wasn't really what he had planned to happen. Sally snapped out of her trans and headbuded the skunk right on the muzzle. After that, she proceeded on betting living shit out of him. At the end, Geoffrey was in fetal position, holding himself, twisting and moaning in pain, blood running out his nose and mouth.

- Now I think the message as passed, yelled Sally, breading heavily from rage and exhaustion for beating him so hard. Now you're better behave and remember this, don't you EVER try to take advantage of me again, understand you sick freak.

She didn't even wait for an answer that she was already gone. When she returned to Knothole, that was pretty clear in her face that she was angry, no one wanted to have eyes contact with her. But somebody actually dared to have one and talk to her.

- Hi Sal, the guy said

She turned around to see Alasdair Blacklight, sitting on a tree stump. Alasdair was surely the only human that live on Mobius, with Robotnik and Snively, and the only one who's supporting the Mobian. He's a really tall man compared to the Mobian, who usually don't go taller then 5 feet, his height is of 6.7 feet tall and even that is really tall for a normal human as he said. He was a mysterious and very dark guy with long ebony hair that was going down his upper back and dark brown eyes. Even if he was pretty creepy and that it was rare to see him smile, he's rather handsome. We could say that he had his charm. The FF didn't knew much about him, but he was there helping the Mobians ever since he came here, so much that he developed a strong relationship with Tails and that he came to call him "uncle". Alasdair and Sally were both the tutors of Tails and, with that common responsibility, became close friend as well. But a thing that always pissed Sally off is his observation ability; allowing to see literally through peoples behavior, making him having the last word almost every time, and his brutal honesty; that can put anybody, even the most proud person, in a really uncomfortable stat of shame.

- How is it going? He asked in his usual soft baritone tone.­­

- Look Al, I'm really not in the mood. Sal responded really harshly.

- "Sniff", "sniff", can you smell that, it smells like an 18 wheeler ran over a road kill, a skunk for that matter, he said, not taking care of Sally previous answer, and as a matter of fact, I think that I have the say so 18 wheeler rights in front of me.

Alasdair start to chuckles softly, which was making Sally even angrier. She's glaring at him with fire coming out of her eyes.

- Can I ask you what so funny, she hissed between her teeth, if you dumbass know what happen, you wouldn't laugh at it.

- I'm just laughing at the irony your part of. Sally stared confusedly at him after this commentary. I mean, you send Sonic in a mission just to get rid of him because he wanted to beat the shit out of Geo for flirting around you, and now you just came back from beating up Geo BECAUSE you realized that he was trying to seduce you. You're not really observant, now aren't ya.

Sally had began to realize what she had done. Alasdair was right, as much as she hated to admit it. Sonic was really jealous, but all he was trying to do was to protect her. At this point, she was really feeling ashamed for what she had done to Sonic, his behavior was only proving that he loved her, and she loved him too. After he'd come back, she would let him know.

- You seem upset, Alasdair said, snapping her out of her though.

- I surely most thank you for that.

- Sorry, but you're the only one to blame on this one.

- Ok, I made a mistake and you were right, happy? She yelled at him.

- Pretty much, he responded with a soft little smile forming on his lips. Now, if you want to excuse me, Tails has nearly finish with his magic class with Angela and I promised him to have some good time with him.

Alasdair stand himself up and all the sudden, at the moment he was up, began to clutched is left pectoral, like he was hurt in his heart. The pain felt like a sting had pierce him right through his heart and sending strong waves of pain every second. His face showed that he was suffering, so much that his knees decided to gave up under him and making him fell on the ground. Sally ran by his side confused and worried.

- Al, what wrong?

The pain began to diminish and Alasdair began to relax.

- I don't know.

He turned is head until he made eye contact with her, his eyes were showing worried, which was a really bad omen 'cause Alasdair's usually afraided of nothing.

- I have the felling that something terrible is about to happen.

* * *

It'd been a week since we last seen Sonic and everybody had been worrying sick and searching everywhere for him. Sally was a real mess at this point, not only that she didn't had her lover by her side, but she's felling a lot of guilts for being the one who sent him on this mission. 

As Sally was walking back and forth across her hut, the door opened, letting enter an orange fur fox with two tails and a robotic hedgehog. It was Tails and Charles Hedgehog.

- So??!, quickly asked Sally just as they entered the room.

- Sorry Sally, said a clearly disappointed Chuck, we searched all around the Great Forest with Dulcy and we found no trace of him, what so ever.

Sally looked at Tails, but this one was looking on the ground. All appeared that he was as sad and worried as Sally about his best friend, if not more. Just then, Alasdair and Sonya entered in the room, too with empty hands.

- We found nothing Sal, said Sonya, and we search everywhere.

- We search in the north part of the Great Forest and every inches of the Great Unknown and he's no where to be found.

After that, Amy and a giant and massive green-blue hedgehog with a really long tail and long quills with black fur at the tip entered the room at the same time. The giant hedgehog was Metal Sonic in his flesh Mobian form and Amy's boyfriend.

- Research negative Sally, we found no clue about where Sonic could be. Said the gigantic artificial hedgehog.

Several minutes later Bunnie, Antoine and Rotor made their entrance with the same result, nothing at all.

- Ah' sorry Sally-girl, but we didn't found Sugarhog.

Tears began to form in Sally's eyes; her fear was beginning to take painful height.

- Do you think Snively… could have…, the last part of her sentence died on her quivering lips.

- I inspected all of Snavely archives and files and none of them show the capture, the death or anything about Sonic, responded Chuck.

Sally sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. She was close to the mental breakdown. Tails didn't wait for her, he mentally broke down and started sobbing. Sonya took the little kitsune in her arms, trying to comfort him the best she can.

- I'm… so wor… ried, wh… ere are y…ou Sonic.

Nobody said anything. They could see tears in Sally eyes that she desperately tried to hide. All of them were worried and scared about what could've happened to the blue hero. A long silence followed, cover only by the two-tails fox sobbed and a rash roar-like sound… a rash roar-like sound!?!

- Yo, said Alasdair who took notice of the sound, what that sound?

Bunnie also noticed the sound.

- Ally-honey's right, did'ya hearin' that?

- I don't know what it is, it's sound like someone has run an 100 miles marathon and is completely exhausted and dehydrated.

Metal peeked his ears high and started to analyze the sound.

- I sense that it's coming from a living being, coming from 10 meters from just behind the door.

Sonya let go Tails and go to the door to see what the sound was. She opened the door and almost immediately yelled.

- HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!

Everybody jumped from the cry of the young hedgehog, but before anyone could ask her what the problem was, she ran out of hut to kneel at the side of a Sonic the hedgehog who was breathing heavily, face on the ground.

Alasdair, Chuck, Bunnie and Rotor then followed as Sally and Antoine tried to hold Tails to forbid him from seeing that horrible sight.

- HE NEEDS TO BE TAKING TO THE MEDICAL HUT, ASAP. Said Chuck as Alasdair took Sonic in his arms and rushed him to the medical hut.

* * *

- So aunt Sally, how is Sonic now? Asked Tails. 

- Well honey, he was pretty dehydrated when we took him to the medical hut but he will be able to make it.

- Do you know how he got like this?

Unfortunately, she knew very well how he got like this, she bowed her head down and began to bloom deep red under her fur. Tails understand immediately and began to blush as well. Sally had the same face she had when it was time for her to give him "the talk". She never was comfortable when those things enter in the subject and neither was Tails. He tried to quickly change subject.

- Oh…, well what about that black chaos emerald that we found in his backpack?

- We don't really know, Angela might help me on that, speaking of her, you should go see her for your magic training class, shouldn't you.

- Yeah…, he was looking almost sad when he answered.

- When you'll see her, tell her to come see me, I need to talk to her about that emerald.

- No problem aunt Sally, say Tails and run off

Sally looked at the little kitsune with a sad smile. She was feeling deep sympathy for the little fox.

After he found out about his special abilitys, his training for developing it had been taking allot of his time and little of it for living his childhood freely, running with Sonic, venturing around the great forest, drawing with Bunnie or playing with Alasdair. And being born in a world of war didn't ease his situation, not at all. He always had a lot to bear, so she could easily relate. Her life as royalty didn't gave her a lot of time for her either, and for Robotnik to take over the kingdom didn't ease her situation, far form it. Taking care of the FF was a huge responsibility.

She looked at Sonic's hut with a little sly smile. "We all need time with ourselves." She was feeling terribly sorry for what she said to him a week ago, and she was missing him greatly. These antics they're sharing during their time alone, antics that she would never confess to anyone, not even her best friend Bunnie. Even Alasdair had just uncleared suspicions about it… almost like everyone else. She was craving for these things that she and Sonic would do, she just couldn't get enough of his touch, his embraces, his kiss; all the things he would do to make her feel good. This feeling, she had an insatiable lust for it. She was sometime feeling dirty to have such lust, but nether less, she reassured herself when she knew that this feeling was not just lust, but love.

Sally, Angela, Antoine and Tails were now looking at the strange black jewel.

- Do you have any idea if it's a chaos emerald, Angela? Asked Sally as she stared at the stone.

- I honestly don't know Sally, responded a clearly trouble Angela, I never heard about a black chaos emerald before, it really disturbing.

- Why iz thad, madame Angela? Asked Antoine

- The power and the aura that the emerald's radiating is really powerful and when I try to touch it… it's strange. It's like it wouldn't want me anywhere close to it.

- You mean like it would know who is touching it, asked Tails, more and more intrigued.

- I don't know, honey. I think just Sonic would be able to answer to that.

- Oui, oui, but he iz still out colde, said Antoine.

- Well, until then, I'll go to my order to gather all information I can about this emerald.

She turned around and bended in front of Sally.

- I'll take my departure, farewell princess, she then turned to Tails, kissed him on the forehead and hugged him goodbye, and goodbye my little son. Be good, be courageous and be careful, she said whispered in his ear.

She took a few steps back the group and, in an arm swift move, she disappeared in a cloud of orange smoke.

- Sheesh, it iz really smelling, commented Antoine.

- I hope that she will teach me this move, one day, said Tails, obviously ignoring Antoine comment.

Just then, Rotor stormed in the room, panicking.

- Come quick, Sonic just lost it.

- What do you mean he lost it? Asked Sally

- I mean that he's going nuts

When they reached the medical hut, they were welcomed by a really disturbing show. There was Sonic who was yelling at the top of his lungs and jerking in his bed as Bunnie and Alasdair where doing their best to hold him still. Sally was frozen in shock when she witnessed the horrific sight, her lover, the hero of Knothole on a hospital bed, jerking in the hands of two of his best friends like a real madman, she was even to scared to go near him.

Her though were broke by the mad yells of Sonic.

- LET ME GO, LET ME GO YOU NO GOOD SONS OF A BITCHES OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF, yelled Sonic at Al and Bunnie who hardly tried to restrain him

- Please Sugarhog, calm down, ya back to Knothole, said Bunnie to try to calm him, but to no avail.

- GODDAMN SONIC, CALM DOWN!! yelled Al to the crazy hedgehog, WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU!?!

- WHERE IS IT, WHERE DID YOU HIDE IT??!

- WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

- THE STONE, WHERE IS IT??!

Sally finally had the courage to get close to Sonic

- Sonic, please stop it, you scaring all of us, said a worrying sounded Sally. Just as she came close enough, Sonic managed to get a hand out of Bunnie grip and reached it out to Sally's arm.

- Please Sally, Sonic began to cries as he was speaking to her, make them let me go, need that emerald, I beg you.

Sally never thought that she could be more shook, she never saw Sonic so desperate for a material object that he would go to the extreme of crying and begging for it.

- Tails, finally said Sally, go and bring the stone here.

Tails didn't lose time get out of the hut, clearly happy to get as far as he could from this disturbing sight, if it's only for a few minutes. Tails ran to Sally hut and got the black emerald. A strange feeling ran through his body when he had laid his hand on the emerald, a weird, unpleasant feeling. It felt like the emerald didn't want Tails near him. When Tails got to the hut, Bunnie and Alasdair let Sonic go and Sonic took the emerald from Tails.

- Ah finally, hissed Sonic, thank you lit' buddy, you don't know how this stone is important to me.

Sonic was talking in a very sick way, like he was in ecstasy, an ecstasy that Sally never heard, even when they had their time alone, or at least not as much powerful. This idea made her shivered to her bones.

- Sonic, are you all right, asked Sally

- Oh hey Sal, I'm all right now, he turned his head to her, and I can guarantee you, this little jewel will settle allot of problems.

A smirk then formed itself on his face, like he had an evil idea behind his head. After that, he got out of the hut. All people in the hut were standing still deep in their thoughts, thinking of what just happened. Sally then turned to Alasdair for his idea of the emerald, just to find Alasdair frozen in place, the face white and sweaty, the eyes as wide as saucers. He seem like he has seen a ghost and just as Sally was gonna asked him what was going on, he ran out of the hut. Something was scaring him, but what…

* * *

Ten days passed from the days the FF found Sonic and the black chaos emerald to the execution of his "plan". It had been a really chaotic week, 'cause allot of things seem to have changed in Sonic behavior. That combined to the fact that during that whole period, Tails had confined himself in his hut practicing his magic abilities while his teacher Angela was gone, all with the ultimate goal to impress even a little bit his hero Sonic. But unfortunately, it looked like Sonic was paying no attention at all to Tails, which was really unusual from him. And on top of all that was the fact that during the first five days of this period, Alasdair never showed any life sight in Knothole, never leaving his hut, never answering to his door. 

The changes in Sonic were really strange. The before sophomoric, childish, cocky jokes that he would usually do, became hard sarcasms that were even hurtful at some point. In the first day, he made really painful and insulting remarks to Sonya, who, at that point, was already considering of leaving to Angel Island for being with her boyfriend Knuckles, about the trouble she caused when she was helping Robotnik. That made her really angry and only convinced her to get out of Knothole. She left two days after the incident. Adding to that, Sonic "accidentally" torn up Bunnie's cloth during their worked out; he, without meaning it, nearly broke Antoine's hand 'cause he had passed one to much commentary about him; he totaled one of Rotor machine, saying that the noise was annoying him; and, in Metal opinion, did something to Amy. On the sixth day, she began to act really strangely. She just went to take flowers in her usual favorite spot and when she came back, ten minutes after Sonic coincidently came back from the exact same place, she had sorrow-filled face and all her cloth dirty with dirt and torn up at some places. She assured that she just tripped and took a very bad drop, but Metal didn't seem to believe her.

During that period of time, Sally feel Sonic's heated fire on many occasion, but something was weird. Sonic's actions were more rushed than usual, his thrusts were harder, his kisses were oddly cold and his loving embraces were even feeling painful at times. These were puzzling her, but she figured that it was because he just came back from a hard one. She didn't say anything about it and supposed that time will made it go. But the last and worst event that happened since Sonic's returned was linked with Alasdair sudden strange behavior. On the seventh of the ten days, Sally was about to enter in her hut when, all the sudden, she was roughly pinned on the door of it, when the person turn her around, Sal found herself face to face with a sickened-like Alasdair. His bloodshot-eyes and tense-up face were giving him the look of a complete maniac.

- Al, wha… what wrong, wwwee… didn't ss… see you for days, muffled a confused Sally

- You must get rid of that chaos emerald, real quick, growled darkly Alasdair, I don't care how you do it, but do it before it's too late.

- Al… wh…why do you…

- DON'T ASK, JUST DO IT!!!, cried a monstrousness Al.

He then let her go and went god-knows-where, leaving a really confused Sally on her doormat. But despised that strange warning, Sally didn't asked Sonic to give her the emerald, witch, on the ninth day, caused a real turmoil in Knothole

- WE'RE DOOM BECAUSE OF YOU, I TOLD YOU TO TAKE THAT EMERALD AWAY FROM THIS PLACE.

Alasdair got really pissed off against Sally, and so has Sally against Alasdair, who was sick and tired of Alasdair strange behavior and not being able to know what was going on.

- Well, it would really help if you would just tell me what is the problem you have with it, replied angrily Sally.

- Since when do I get worried for nothing? If I warned you for something, it's because I have good reasons for, why I don't tell you is not your business.

Resident from Knothole began to regroup around Al and Sally, curious of what the yelling was all about. Tails got closer to see why his uncle and aunt were yelling at each other.

- Hell yeah it's my business, whatever happen that concern the Freedom Fighter and especially my boyfriend are my business.

- Well, if you're so smart, maybe that you can tell me why you didn't tell anybody about the change that you have _probably _observed in Sonic at night.

Sally blushed furiously at this comment, how did he knew?

- You think that I don't know what I'm talking about, I know exactly what this stone is. And I dare you to look at me in the eyes and tell me you didn't see anything abnormal in Sonic.

- Well right now, I can tell you that I see something abnormal in YOU, and I'm sick that you fucking sicko come out here announcing the apocalypse because of a freaking stone.

Alasdair seem ready to blow up of rage. Sally and he looked at each other for time that seem to long for an eternity. Everyone in Knothole seem to come witness the scene, everyone was waiting quietly to see what will happened next. Alasdair then turned his head away from Sally and silently mouthed something. But Sally did remark that.

- What was that, what are saying? Asked Sally in a sounded of challenge that she'll may regretted.

- I, said,… BITCH, yelled Al at Sally before sending her a thunderous hard slap in the face that threw her on the ground.

Everyone gasped at Al action, Al who was raging beyond anything the people had ever seen. Alasdair was breathing heavily with clench teeth, looking at Sally down at the ground, rubbing her cheek with Tails who came at his aunt side.

- YOU DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE ME!?? YOU DON'T THRUST ME ENOUGH FOR THAT, HUH!?? WELL HAVE IT YOUR WAY, I'M THROUGH WITH ALL OF YOU. AT LEAST, I WOULD HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO SEE ALL OF YOU IN THE SHIT YOU'LL FOUND YOURSELF INTO.

Tails began to sob softly by earring his uncle painful words.

- Why Uncle Al… sniff… why, chocked Tails while looking at his uncle with watery eyes. Though the face of Alasdair stay emotionless toward his nephew.

- I'm sorry Tails, he said coldly before turning around to find himself face to face with Sonic.

Sonic was looking at the angry giant, both of them dead-glaring at each other. At one point, Rotor, who was looking the scene in the crowd, for a second, thought seeing a black ray glistering in the two men eyes. Sonic and Alasdair didn't said anything to each other, but we could see the hatred in the two former best-friends, it was even hard to believe that these two were once best friend. Their friendship died at that moment and then didn't even said a word. After some times, Alasdair passed beside Sonic without saying anything more. Sonic, as for him, went to Sally and Tails side and took them in his arms to comfort the two persons he cared the most for.

- Don't worry, he's just overstress, he needs some times to think with himself. I promise you, everything he going to be fine very soon.

* * *

It was the last day before Sonic's plan and him and Sally sure took advantage of it. Sally was in her hut, sitting in front of her desk, trying to put the event between her and Al together. She started to feel guilty; maybe she didn't consider Alasdair's warning like she should've. But still, it was true that Alasdair was right really often, but why didn't he wanted to tell her, why did he wanted us to get rid of the emerald? Was he hiding a secret that was linked with that black chaos emerald? 

Just then, Sonic enter her hut.

- Hello Sal, he said nicely, I came to see if you were alright.

- You JUST came for that Sonic, asked Sally

- Well, if you're implying another thing, I have to admit that I had some hope, said Sonic with a lustful smirk.

- I'm sorry sweety, but I just don't feel like it tonight, said Sally with a sad tone.

- Come on Sal, Sonic had sneaked behind Sally and snaked his arms around her. Sally sighed in enjoyment, really comfortable in the arms of her boyfriend.

- You're tense, you need to relax and I know exactly how to make you relax.

- I really not sure Sonic, said Sally, though the idea began to get more and more appealing, I just don't feel like doing extra work today.

- Then let me do the work and you just enjoy it.

Sonic then lifted Sally from her chair and made her face him. Sally then looked into Sonic's big emerald green loving eyes, seeing the passion that was burning in them. Sally couldn't help but smiled her head bended down, blushing to a light rose color that was covering her muzzle. Sonic took her chin and made her face him. His soft loving face and tender smile made her smiled and blushed even more. He then put one hand on her lower back and brings her closer to him. The other moved behind her neck, brushing her auburn hairs, feeling their soft texture between his un-gloved fingers. Sonic and Sally both inches their head closer to each other until their forehead could rest against one other, feeling the warm air escaping from each other's breath.

- Did I ever told you how cute you look when you blush? Whispered Sonic

- You did…, their lips were brushing at each other while she was talking, don't ever stop telling it.

With that, they started kissing fully and passionately. At this moment, everything stops, her every worries, fears and problems vanished in the air. Sally was feeling Sonic's hands soothing her back, making their way through underneath her jacket. Sally then deepened the kiss, allowing her tongue to lick Sonic's bottom lip and inside his mouth that Sonic willing open. Her hands roamed to Sonic's lower back, then to his generous backside, rubbing the base of his tail between her fingers. Sonic chuckled at Sally's action while wrestling with her tongue; he broke the kiss and looked at her with a mischievous grin.

- So, you change your mind?

- I think I could enjoy a little break.

Sonic didn't lost anymore time and lifted her by scooping his hands under her thighs, bringing them into another passionate kiss. Sonic sat Sally on the edge of her bed and, while massaging her tongue with his, slowly open her jacket and let it fell of her arms. His hands were caressing her side, going up under her arms while Sally's exploring Sonic's soft fur and quills on his muscled back. Sonic hands then made their way to her breast, soothing them nicely and squeezing rather firmly. Sonic mouth then trailed down her mouth to her muzzle, going to her neck. Sally was squirming in ecstasy, tilting her head backward at the warm and moist sensation of Sonic's kisses on her fur, always going lower. The sound of Sally's moans had reach Sonic ears, the beautiful symphonies that he cherished so much.

As he lowered himself from her neck, Sonic laid her lover on the bed, positioning himself on top of her. His head reached her breast, allowing him to suck on her right nipple. Sally's moans intensified themselves, feeling her breasts and nipples in the caring hands of her loved one was turning her on even more, lust filling her soul at each passing second. She began to sweat and she could feel her opening getting moist. Sonic was driving her crazy like he knew so much doing it and she wanted more of it. She sat up suddenly and cuped Sonic's face in her hands, breaking his licking and sucking on her breast. With wide eyes, he looked at Sally in surprise to see her licking her lips, kissing him hungrily. Sonic chuckled in the kiss and lay on his back while Sally had her way with him. She broke the kiss after a while and still smiling in the same lustful way she was earlier, sat on his belly, her back to his face, and began to rub Sonic growing shaft. Sonic gasped and moaned quietly at her action, feeling his manhood becoming more and more erected by each stroke she gave him. Sonic's cock now fully erect, Sally bend herself toward it and kiss the head of it, liking it from the base to the top, her hands fondling at his balls. She could felt that her torturous teasing were paying, feeling Sonic shivering and arching his back in pleasure, moaning deeply, which she intensify by taking his whole manhood in her mouth.

- Oohhh, you naughty girl. Growled Sonic before bringing her ass to his face and likened her opening, drinking her juice in delight.

Sally moaned while blowing Sonic, sending pleasurable vibration on his cock. They were really enjoying themselves; the lust overfilling their mind, making them forgot everything else. Both of them were sweating heavily as their pleasure was growing and pace quickening. The pressure in each other's body was climbing at their peak, both of them feeling themselves and their mate going over the edge, increasing the work. Then the climax hit both Sally, who willing swallowed every creamy shot that was shooting out of Sonic's rod, and Sonic, who drank and licked every last bit of Sally's juice.

- Damn you're good, in every way, said Sonic while pushing Sally's lower body on his side and sat up.

Sally sat up too and came up to Sonic's face and kissed his lips, liking inside his mouth and mixing all the rest of their essences, giving them the opportunity to taste themselves. Sal broke apart Sonic after a while, licking his upper lip.

- So is that means you had enough or can you handle some more? Asked Sally sexily.

- I never get enough of you.

Sonic looked at her evilly and put his hands on her waist. Sally got scared of Sonic's face for a moment and when he lifted her and sat her on his crotch, she could help but moaned and blushed at the big hard-rock rod teasingly place between her thighs.

- Someone obviously hasn't got everything she wanted tonight, growled Sonic has he felt Sally rubbing her moist, warm womanhood on his cock.

- I… want y… you n… n… now you blue… hedgehog, whimpered Sally, reaching her hand to Sonic rod and driving it into her womanhood.

- Do it my sweet chocolate princess, moaned Sonic.

Sally began to bounce up and down Sonic, driving his penis into her faster and faster. Sonic was sat up to her breast, sucking and nipping on her nipples, while Sal was impaling herself up and down more harder on him, her arms around his shoulders, supporting herself.

Sally's moans were filling the place, the lust and pleasure was taking over her mind. Sonic was pretty much in the same state as she was, growing and sweating like crazy, he had reached heaven with forbidden pleasure. He brought his face to Sally's and kissed her passionately. This moment put Sal in some sort of hypnotic trance that Sonic used at his advantage to roll them over, so he could be on top. Sally didn't even cared about it, she was just out of it, completely submerged in the wonderful feeling her boyfriend pounced into her senselessly. After a long while, the two of them were all soaked wet from their own sweat, Sally's moans had turn to scream and Sonic was beginning to have hard time breathing and to feel his release coming closer by the passing seconds, as well as Sally.

- Sonic… I'm cumming… ahhh… yes

- Oh yeah, do it… let it all out… OOHHH

Both came into each other, yelling in the process. Sonic let himself falls on his girlfriend, his head right on her breast. Both were smiling in happiness and content after their love making.

- That was delicious honey, you did a great job, said Sally while patting her boyfriend's head.

- Wasn't it, chuckled Sonic.

His mouth trailing on Sal's delicate skin, he looked at her.

- It'll be better next time, because tomorrow, everything is gonna be set straight.

Sonic trailed his head to Sally's and kissed her, but something was strange in what Sonic said. Even if she managed not to let it seem as she kissed him, she was troubled. And when Sonic fell asleep, before she did so, a question stay floating on her mind until she fell asleep too.

« Al, what were you scared of? What did you tried to warn me from? »

* * *

- WHAT… HOW… HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!? 

Snively jumped out of his seat, completely shocked by what just happened. Sonic and the entire FF suddenly appeared in the main command room of the fortress of Robotropolis.

- Well Snively, your time is over at last…now…are you ready to die?

- You wouldn't dare to kill me hedgehog…

- Wouldn't I?

Sonic darted to him and backhanded him hard. A powerful force filled that blow; Snively went flying into the wall. Sonic laughed a strange demonic laugh. It brought chills to the others.

- Sonic don't hurt him anymore he must stand trial. For the sake of justice. Said Sally.

Sonic glared at her then at Snively.

- Justice? your justice is nothing to me Sally. . . Nothing. Once he is dead I can take control.

Sonic grinned evilly his eyes almost glowing with a red evil light.

- Say what?? Sally responded.

- You heard me Sal.

He peered with content into the eyes of his victim, his tongue giving a twitch when Snively whimpered. He felt so warm, so arouse, and so wild with power.

- I have plans…first things first…I kill this little prick. Then I take control, with you Sal, you by my side…and the rest of you, close by me. Just imagine that…stop and imagine…

- Sonic, how dare you…you know as well as I that the right to rule the main Continents belongs to the Acorns…to my father…; her voice faded, the soft chuckle coming from Sonic's lips was all that was heard within the chamber.

- He isn't here though, is he Sally…And in his absence you'd have to rule…I'm sure you don't want that, do you Sally? To shape the world as you see fit.

Sally backed few steps away in horror of what she had done, the realisation, the truth had hit her like somebody had thrown her a brick.

- Alasdair was right, she said with a shaking low voice that was like a mix of sadness, disgusted and irony, you changed, you're no more the Sonic I once knew.

- He was indeed right, I changed… I changed to become a perfect, powerful king.

- Oh no, you became nothing but a monster.

- Sal, Sal, Sal, you're such a greedy little bitch. I'll have to show you what happens to people like that… anyone else?, he questioned. Will anyone else join the winning side in this little argument? he purred. Silence overtook the entire room for a moment, shattered by a very small whimper which escaped the lips of Antoine as he drew his sword.

-I see… even you Big Guy…?" Tails trembled, his face locked on Snively's bloodied form. Sonic sighed softly.

- You're lost.

The Hedgehog lifted his black emerald from his backpack, trembling as the black fluids once again snaked out, covering his entire body within seconds. Sonic's head jerked back, his mouth opened, emitting a silent scream. His body burned. Burned with rebirth, as the black magic seeped into his body and ate away at his external flesh, covering him with a temporary shell of black. His pupiless eyes glared an angry glowing red at the Freedom Fighters.

Tails screamed, he was sure he did… Blood, meat and quills poked and oozed from the cracks within the shell around the hedgehog. Even so Sonic laughed, pain being trivial to him right now. Miles swore he heard Sally scream for them to fall back… If anyone did, they did it all too quickly for him to notice. He stared at Sonic's bloodied and mangled body. The air was thick with gore, choking him. The emerald burned a blue fire, a crackling heat that hurt every part of his young body. Tails stared at Sonic, stared until his eyes felt as if they would shatter if he didn't blink.

Sonic, god-knows-how, created a blue energy ball in his hand and threw it at the FF who trying to flee, it hit Antoine's back in one sick way, sending him right to the wall.

- ANTOINE, shrieked Bunnie. The only thing she and the FF could do was looking in horror Sonic preparing another attack.

-DIE.

The energy attack did flew to the FF... and it didn't hit them, however. It froze in the air for some seconds before suddenly flying right back to Sonic's face, throwing him backward into another blast from out of nowhere, making him finished his course to the left-side wall. Sally and the others slowly turn around to see Alasdair massive silhouette.

- Now, I just have one thing to say… YOU'RE FUCKED! I TOLD YOU, DIDN'T I.

- Sally, you have to get out.

Right in front of Sally was the source of the mysterious blast, Angela.

- Angela, what the hell is going on!?! Yelled Sally

- We got no time to explain, take Antoine and get out. We'll buy you so time.

- But…

- WE SAID NOW! Said Al.

Angela lifted Antoine limped body and gave it to Rotor before telling her last words to Tails.

- Angela, what is happening to Sonic, cried the teary kitsune.

- I'm sorry Tails, but I have no time, you'll have to be strong, it's time for you to become the hero you are destined of becoming. She kissed his forehead farewell, like she knew they will never see each other again." I love you Tails, be good".

Alasdair took Tails shoulder and turned him in front of him, kissing him goodbye like Angela.

-This is not over yet, we'll see each other again, be strong, kiddo.

He, somehow, pushed the entire FF out of the room with some sort of magic. Angela and Alasdair, with his glave all ready to use, was the last thing Tails saw of his mentor and uncle before the door closed itself.

As they were fleeing for their life, Tails heard the yelled of suffering of a dying Angela. After that, Tails memory went blank.

* * *

People outside were cheering in joy and happiness their new king. Sonic was up on the balcony, telling that the reign of Snively was over, that a new era was begining, that everythings was now gonna be set right. Tails and Antoine, who was supporting himself on Tails shoulders, were watching the scene in disgust from afar. "If only they knew..." said Tails. With that, they returned in the great forest, searching for a new shelter. After that day, their life as they knew it will be nothing but memories. 

**End of chapter 1**

**Alright, it's FINALLY finish. This was supposed to be the prologue, but I never realize that it will take so long to finish. This is not over yet, see in the next chapter the beginning of the real adventure, taking place 8 years in the future, where a sickened Sonic rules all over Robotropolis and where Tails is the new chief of the new Freedom Fighters. I'll try to make a less long chapter next time. **

**Sleep tight, you future preys. You're host from hell, AterriusDKill 1349.**

**It's my first story, be indulgent. No Flames, constructive critics welcome.**


End file.
